civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Floodplains (Civ6)
Desert |yield total = 3 , variable |movement = 1 |appeal = -1 to adjacent tiles |defense = -2 |improvements = |bonus = |strategic = |luxury = }} Desert Floodplains are a terrain feature in Civilization VI. They are found on flat Desert tiles near Rivers. * Yields: +3 ( +2 ; may be enhanced by river flooding disasters.) * Defense provided: -2 penalty * Additional traits: ** Can construct Farms on them. ** -1 Appeal to surrounding tiles. ** Blocks construction of Districts and Wonders (in vanilla Civilization VI and Rise and Fall). ** +1 with Lady of the Reeds and Marshes pantheon. In Vanilla and Rise and Fall, Floodplains tiles cannot typically be developed by any means other than building Farms as it blocks the construction of districts and Wonders (except for the Pyramids and Petra), though Egypt uniquely ignores this limitation, and Nubia can construct Nubian Pyramids on Floodplains. Floodplains with bonus, luxury, or strategic resources can be improved as normal. Floodplains in Gathering Storm Gathering Storm makes a major change towards what exactly a Floodplain is. Namely, they are not an exclusive feature of desert terrain anymore, but rather a part of the new flooding mechanic. Floodplains can now appear on Plains and Grassland terrain as well, near a River where there are several contiguous tiles of flat land (which aren't part of some other special feature, such as a Volcano's eruption area). They mark the area which will be affected during Flood disasters. What's more, their bonus yield has been removed (with the exception of Desert Floodplains, which still receive a base yield of +2 ), and is now a function of the flooding disaster itself. In practice, Floodplains still have the potential to become some of the most fertile lands in the game, but only after they pass through a couple of floods! Also, all Floodplains can now support districts. Strategy Floodplains redeem deserts for city development, ensuring a major supply of food. Since they usually form continuous belts around a River, Farms placed there will make the best of their adjacency bonuses (once Feudalism and later Replaceable Parts have been developed). The trade-off is that - with the exception of Egypt due to their Iteru ability - Floodplains are not acceptable tiles on which to place districts (other than the City Center) or wonders (other than those that specifically require Desert tiles, such as Petra and the Pyramids). Following the release of Gathering Storm, Floodplains of all kinds do not block district and Wonder constructions. Still, the fact that Floodplains provide plentiful food in the middle of the desert is enough, especially when they happen to have Wheat or other resources on them! Use them exclusively for farming, and place your districts away from the River. The effect of the Petra Wonder does not apply to Floodplains. Since Floodplains (appropriately) are always lowland, there will never be Hills on a Floodplains tile. Civilopedia entry Floodplains are low-lying areas adjacent to rivers, and prone to flooding each year (or more often) and hence fertile from soil deposits and some of the most productive farmland known. Perhaps the best known are those along the Nile, which helped ancient Egypt become one of history's greatest civilizations. Gallery Floodplains tile in-game (Civ6).png|A Floodplains tile, as seen in-game ru:Речная пойма (в пустыне) (Civ6)